


In each other's company

by SailorStarDust1



Series: True Desire Made Clear [6]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Post-FFVII, Post-Game(s), Pre-Advent Children, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut, Wholesome crossdressing, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1
Summary: Warm smile already reaching her brightened ruby eyes, Tifa’s lips pressed against Cloud’s forehead, before hastily sucking his lips. Lightly ruffling one another’s hair was a natural consequence of their lips finding various patches of skin. Tender kisses on each other’s face and neck, before Cloud cheekily shifted to suckle the side of Tifa’s belly, a love bite nibbled in the process.“Ah!” Emitting a surprised yelp at his playful attack on her sensitive area, she threw her arms around his neck in excitement, curious if he could hear how fast her heart was beating.(Prequel toGood night, until tomorrow)





	In each other's company

**Author's Note:**

> Happy weekend!
> 
> They've gotten quite comfortable since under the _Highwind_, huh?😅

“...Mmh...”

Another sunny morning in their private paradise, their villa at Costa del Sol. Always, there was work to be done, like helping the local businesses organize shipments to locations such as Junon and that utterly in-disrepair Midgar.

Happily, today was Sunday. Tifa’s day off. No piano lessons to offer, or lugging around heavy boxes with Cloud, alongside the locals. _ Thank goodness. _

An open bay window enveloped the sunny bedroom in a sea-scented breeze, and distant cries of seagulls. Tifa lazily stretched her limbs outward, not feeling like opening her eyes just yet. Taking in the at-ease feel from other sensory cues was rewarding on its own. The weather warming up in late May meant she could relish in sleeping refreshingly naked to keep nice and cool at night. Cloud didn't seem to mind, gradually getting over his bashfulness around her and following Tifa’s lead.

_ Cloud’s day off, too. _ Tifa smiled, thankful her partner could _ relax _instead of fretting about every minute detail that could wait at least one more day.

Their peaceful life in Costa del Sol these past almost-four months might’ve been somewhat laid back, but Cloud especially deserved a well rested respite after that pure Hell of recent revelations and personal losses. Soon enough, though, they would probably move back near Midgar. The small town, officially called Edge, was in need of help; in whatever way its citizens could.

“...Mh. Hey, Cloud?”

No answer. Odd.

Cool sheets against his side of the bed drew her curiosity; usually Tifa was the one up and awake at least a good 10 minutes before him. She couldn’t smell any telltale signs of breakfast, either. 

_ As long as he’s not running any errands today. _

Gentle footfalls in their bedroom suddenly caused her ears to perk up, accompanied by a familiar _ thunk_: Cloud sitting on their bed. His warm and calloused hands, oddly, lightly grasped her right.

“Morning, Tifa. You're finally awake.” 

There it was. That comfortably familiar, teasing warmth to his still-sleepy voice. Had he woken up early today, for some reason?

“It’s only 8:30, right?” Her eyes still closed and words mildly slurred, Tifa yawned, rubbing the sleep away.

“Yep.” Amusement evident regarding her tired form curled up against the bedsheets on _ his _side, Cloud chuckled, bending down to kiss her temple.

“Mh-hm. Come back to bed, Cloud...Huh?” Tifa’s hand sleepily groped about before finding his bicep, slim fingers of her right hand intertwining against the muscle. Eyes gradually opening.

Blinking slowly, her sleep-addled brain quietly took in a newfound gentle weight on that ring finger. The design of a wolf, a single word engraved inside the silver: 

_ Promise. _

It seemed like he'd been working long shifts on the docks and around town lately, her answer to what he so desperately saved up for, was here. Odd, when Tifa was certain he'd much rather save for something like new parts for a tune-up for Fenrir. Easy transport (that avoided his motion sickness) since their well-trained Gold Chocobo...Well, Goldie needed her rest now and again, too.

Either way, this incredibly kindhearted gesture...

“Oh, Cloud...!”

Warm smile already reaching her brightened ruby eyes, Tifa’s lips pressed against Cloud’s forehead, before hastily sucking his lips. Lightly ruffling one another’s hair was a natural consequence of their lips finding various patches of skin. Tender kisses on each other’s face and neck, before Cloud cheekily shifted to suckle the side of Tifa’s belly, a love bite nibbled in the process. 

“Ah!” Emitting a surprised yelp at his playful attack on her sensitive area, she threw her arms around his neck in excitement, curious if he could hear how fast her heart was beating.

Of course, Cloud’s was accelerating, too. He groaned, shifting in their sudden hug, hands flat on her back. Fumbling about to kick off his boxers, his hard length, damp at the tip, brushed against her soft yet muscular thigh. Almost immediately unbearable. 

“I love you.” Honest words flowed from his lips to temple, sweetly planting a kiss amidst soft and loose brown locks. 

“You've always been _ so _ good to me, Tifa. I just...want to show you my feelings.”

He wasn't usually so blunt, yet, as the months went by, as they grew more comfortable their lovemaking...She couldn't help her radiant—practically glowing—smile.

After many deepening kisses, exploring each other’s mouths, she lay on her side with Cloud behind her. His sword-calloused fingers offered her sensitive breasts a relaxing massage—occasionally, slowly, pinching now-taut nipples—his erection rubbing against Tifa’s firm butt in equally tantalizing measure.

“...Please...”

At his sweetheart’s breathless request, Cloud smiled against her earlobe, still lightly nibbling, mumbling reassurances for her ears only. Offering another light pinch to her nipple with a thumb and index finger, his other hand slowly descended past well-toned abs and neatly-trimmed pubic hair, to begin an agonizingly slow assault on her aching clit. Cloud immediately took notice of her heartbeat pulsating from pleasure offered, slowly slipping a finger inside her wet pussy before lightly pumping in and out her folds.

“Ahh, Cloud...” Thankful for the privacy of their villa, Tifa breathlessly moaned, craning her head back to catch his lips, delighted that his hand withdrew, replaced by the sensation of his leaking member _finally _inside, from behind her.

So _ good_. So very, _very_, full. She bit her lip. The hand that wasn’t shakily clutching the sheets to quiet her passions, that free hand wearing the ring he gave her, reached around and tangled messy blond hair. _ Her _dorky Chocobo, after that long month of battle, back in December, before his introspective realization. She'd take her time and enjoy his body perfectly melding with her own. 

She was smiling with closed eyes, savoring the sensation of his hips slowly, almost lazily, grinding against her, his length nicely filling her to the brim. 

No need for them to rush.

Slowly, Cloud’s thumb lightly circled the outline of her clenching _ other _hole. Tifa brightened red from his careful contact, furiously shaking her head. “Play all you want, but umm...I just can't.” He chuckled lowly against her ear, on his knees, now while deeply mounting her from behind. “That's okay, I couldn't, either.” 

She turned her head to catch his eyes, her full of amusement. “Really?”, now she was the one to tease, albeit verbally. Tifa slowly slid towards him deeper, Cloud lightly smacking the soft flesh of her ass.

“I can be _ very _ persuasive, Cloud~”

Not that Tifa could actually _ do _that sort of thing to him, unless Cloud was honestly curious to try that out, at least once. 

The blond held back laughter before retaliating with another ass slap, harder, before massaging her chest with both hands. 

Their playful laughter subsiding, lips meeting again, Cloud shifted about with Tifa now laying on her back, holding up one of her legs to angle his position better, the fullness of his length hitting her wet pussy beyond incredible. Her legs gently locked around his neck, ankle dangling against ankle, toes delightfully curling at the new angle he penetrated her from.

“...Ahh!” Tifa blushed crimson with scrunched shut eyes from the pleasure of his assault, Cloud deeply, quickly, thrusting inside her pussy.

_ Is he already wanting a baby?…Maybe we can make it work. _

Maybe someday, they’d have a nice family. They recently discussed the matter over morning coffee, a major decision as calm as a chat about the weather forecast. Adoption or their own children, either way was fine by them. For now, Tifa would continue her precautions with birth control.

Marriage, too. Another big step, Even Johnny, Tifa’s old customer from 7th Heaven, worked up the courage to _ finally _ marry his lady-friend a few doors down, during the chaotic threat of Meteor.

Spiritually wed, Tifa and Cloud’s unspoken bond reinforced in the Lifestream said more than words ever could.

Their life, as things currently went, was completely fine.

Another measured thrust within, now frustratingly slow, broke Tifa away from serious thoughts. Jerking her own hips forward in silent demand he pick up the pace again, she cleared her throat in a failed attempt to hide frustrated groans.

“So? What should we do later today, childhood friend~?” Cloud was holding back laughter despite his blush deepening, fingers gently tickling her belly, Tifa squeaking, moaning, in sheer frustration. She quipped through a pant, “Nothing else until you finish, Cloud...!”

“Sorry, but your body language told me you wanted it relaxed.” His honest laughter spilling out sent delicious shivers down her spine. Because Cloud was _ happy_. Because they were together, all the stronger for their struggles during the threat of Meteorfall.

“Well, _ now _I want you to come inside me!” 

Gaze averted—the wooden floors of their bedroom suddenly especially interesting—Tifa’s entire face flushed beet red after incredibly blunt language. Cloud blinked in reply, taken aback momentarily...Before he offered her a full smirk, giving Tifa exactly what she wanted: because he did, too.

Speeding up thrusts toward her hips, balls slapping against her ass in time with Tifa's delightfully moaning his name, unable to hold back his own moaning with each pump of his cock inside her as more delicious friction, more wetness, occurred.

“Cloud~”

“Ahh, Tifa, _ Tifa_!!” Something about the subtle bounce of her breasts, the sexy swaying of her beautiful hips underneath him, the low drawn-out breathless moaning of his name, had ultimately been Cloud’s undoing. He’d show Tifa just what she meant to him with that thick, heavy, load of his building up and threatening to _burst_ in release.

“_Clo—ud_!”

Unable to hold back any longer, all because of her husky voice letting loose, he messily released inside. His cock deeply, fully, engulfed by her tightly throbbing pussy, sweat-soaked body collapsing atop her.

A slight gasp escaping his lips, Cloud tuned into their rapid heartbeats return to normal, simply unable to loosen his tight hug. “Not letting you go...” He murmured the words, stroking her long hair. Adding with a slight gasp, “I'm still getting used to this, but...I've wanted you for so long, Tif. You feel _ incredible_.”

At the utterly in-love grin plastered on Cloud’s face, she giggled, delighting in the pleasure from his throbbing member. Now dimly calm, inside her.

“Mh. I've always wanted you, too...I still can't believe this is real. Sex for me is just...comfortable, now.” 

Slowly humping Cloud’s still-hard cock for emphasis, Tifa held back laughter, her lower half delightfully tingling in anticipation, lazily building up her own orgasm.

“Let me...help you with that, baby.”, growling hungrily, the Mako glow in his eyes flickered intense, deep. He shifted their positions to lay Tifa atop their bed, and stood behind her.

Five years as a depressing Mako-infused experiment resulted in positives to his stamina good for sex, at least. Cloud had nothing to be angry about in _ that _sense, but the potential for unrecalled inappropriate touching as they used his altered body however fit...Cloud couldn't help the anger, there. With time, things would somehow heal. His progress was excellent, according to his doctor, his friends were around, and—most importantly—he had Tifa by his side.

“And if I wanted you on top, so we could kiss?” Teasing about his insistence at Round 2 couldn't be helped when she’d been hastily bent over the side of their bed, Cloud grasping her hips, momentarily pausing to coat his length with a small amount of lube from their bottle to keep things comfortable.

Hands returning to Tifa’s hips, the small bottle forgotten on their nightstand, the barmaid’s low moans hitching whenever he intentionally took his time in his slow, _ achingly _slow, thrusts.

Tifa’s tits were jiggling against the mattress, he _always_ admired their slight bounce, subtly glancing in her direction during their journey. Her warm-up stretches in the forests would especially...result in an obvious tightening to his pants, Cloud stealing away a moment to just _breathe_ and calm down—waiting until the privacy of his room at an inn to fantasize about Tifa and Aerith both. Maybe there was _some_ guilt with (secretly) lusting after Tifa—his old childhood friend and all. He’d been unable to confess any attraction until his unfiltered desire—and love—for her was made crystal-clear in the Lifestream. 

Now, Cloud held his patience despite desperately wanting to cop a feel, preferring to work _her_ up.

Naughtily teasing her, he couldn’t help that dirty talk escaping his lips: “Back then...You wanted me to pump you full of my cum, didn’t you, Tifa?”

Smirking, he all too eagerly tickled her sides, in a singsong voice to further entice her, “_C’mon_~”

Red faced and happy, Tifa giggingly replied with pure filth: “Ye-_yes_, Cloud! I just...wanted you to f-fuck me!”

“When?” His thrusts grew slower, now, but deeper, filling her pussy completely, inch-by-inch. He wouldn’t let up until he heard the truth straight from her lips that he already knew. Given those half-asleep fantasies he’d groggily catch her softly mumbling (his name, and words of encouragement) well before the crack of dawn, her hand lazily shoved halfway into her panties.

“Since how long ago, Tifa?”

“S-since...back t-then.” She strained, trembling, attempting to _ not _already come undone from his maddening tease.

“Since _when_?”, his voice sharply demanded, this time...ceasing his thrusts. The rhythmic creaking of their bed underneath them stopped. Stilling within her pussy, savoring that warmth, a “_Fuck_.” escaping his lips while his eyes fluttered closed. Taking a breather to deeply inhale their heavy, combined, musk and sweat.

“That’s not fair, Cloud.”, the barmaid couldn’t help whine. “I’ll get back at you later!”

There was pure delight—fire—in his eyes and reply: “I’m looking forward to it.”

Maybe taking a nice, warm, bubble bath with Tifa, her massive tits easily engulfing his increasingly engorged cock? His member currently hardened at the fantasy, Tifa squealing in surprise, which demonstrated he was more than amicable to later plans for the day.

“T-the...” Her voice caught in her throat, before she swallowed, thickly.

Her face flushing nearly as red as the color of her eyes, that verbal dam burst all at once: “Since the train station! Meeting you by the Sector 7 trains! I-I wanted to ride you, okay?! Up-upstairs in my room!”

And immediately, Tifa was greatly rewarded with Cloud’s kneading, massaging, her breasts; her lover with half a mind to flip her around so he could suck on taut pink nipples again.

Every time Tifa's breath caught in her throat, he thrust deeper with his slow-building assault. Absolutely enthralled by his beloved’s adorable, aroused face.

“I love you, too, Cloud! I love you!”, she gasped. _“Ooh_, please...”

* * *

They were relaxing in bed now, Cloud’s arms around Tifa while she snuggled deeper into his chest. Lighthearted topics filled their conversation—the weather, plans on when to next hang out with Barret and their friends—in between briefly dozing off the past half hour. They couldn’t help it, given the physical exertion of their lovemaking.

“Hey, Cloud. Have we _ really _been living here for almost half a year?”

_ Already that long, huh? _He shrugged, playing with a strand of her hair. “I guess so.”

“You don’t...you know, feel weird living with me? That we went from best friends to se—u-um, to a romantic relationship so quickly?”

“Huh?” He slowly continued, surprised at Tifa’s disbelief: “...Why?”

Tifa’s turn to shrug, eyes focused on their light cotton teal blanket. May meant that summer had already made its presence well-known in Costa del Sol. “I-I mean...Maybe you’d rather be living your own life, doing mercenary work? You must be bored, settling down to live with me.”

“Tifa, I _ want _ to live with you. Are you seriously doubting yourself again, thinking you’re only second-best?” _ Don’t tell me this is about _ her_? I thought we were on the same page with all that. _

“Are you already forgetting _ this_?” For emphasis, he lightly tapped against her engagement ring, that Cloudy Wolf.

“I’m...sorry.” Tifa mumbled, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “It’s not easy for me to let go of my own insecurities, alright?”

Pulling her into an embrace, Cloud was kissing the top of her head. She was so soft. “I’ll be there to remind you how amazing you really are.”

Swallowing, certainly her heart must’ve wound up somewhere in her throat. Tifa changed the topic. “Hm...do you think, maybe we should see what else is out there?”

A nod. “Not a bad idea, but...Nibelheim’s _ definitely _ too painful.”

Oddly enough, Tifa laughed slightly. Cloud blinked. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing important.” One more titter, shaking her head. She remembered saying the same thing to Yuffie, during their visit a while back. The brawler couldn’t help feel happily amused that she and Cloud thought the same, regardless of serious subject matter.

“What do you wanna eat, little baby?”

Tifa was instantly unable to help herself, falling into a louder laughing fit. “Cloud, y-you didn’t _ really _just..._Pfhahaha_!”

“What?” He didn’t hide that annoyed edge to his voice. Maybe slight hurt.

“I-I’m sorry...Haha.” She calmed herself, wiping amused tears out of the corners of her eyes. “I don’t think we’re really ‘pet-name’ people, y-you know?” Another bout of laughter escaped her, shoulders shaking.

He crossed his arms, still irritated. Tifa joined him in sitting upright, showing him no harm was meant by wrapping her arm around his, in a halfway hug. Their pillows were pretty comfy. 

“Just because _ that _sounds a little silly doesn’t mean...” He began to huff.

“You know, I like when you call me ‘Tif’? That’s pretty cute.” She smiled openly, “Or when I call you Chocobo head.”

“I dunno. Goldie might take offense to that.” Cloud finally grinned before quietly muttering in her ear, “Tifa..._I’m _ the lucky one. I’m the one that’s not worthy of _you_.”

Tifa’s hands curled around Cloud’s bicep immediately made their way to her face, blushing crimson at his genuine flattery. She knew he never thought highly of himself, always subconsciously seeking Tifa’s attention and approval...But for him to state it _ so _bluntly like that...!

* * *

Wearing silk housecoats and nothing underneath, the couple soon found themselves in the kitchen. A late breakfast together of scrambled Chocobo eggs and buttered, warm, toast. Cloud made special mochas, too. Nice, creamy, and brimming with a sweet hint of chocolate. Almost noon counted as early breakfast, didn’t it?

“Seriously delicious. I’m a little impressed.” Tifa swallowed before offering high praise of her now-fiancé’s cooking skills.

“I learned from the best.”, he joked.

Tifa giggled. Certainly they were both insatiable this morning, but maybe taking it easy like that wasn’t such a bad thing, every once in awhile.

Cloud, playing footsies with her under their table, didn’t seem to give much thought to his shy smirk (..._was _ such a thing possible?), toes reaching up _ just _ a little higher. Tifa laughed, _ furiously _bright red as she shook her head. Anymore orgasms now and she’d probably topple over.

Understanding, Cloud’s foot returned to playing with her toes, curling and rubbing the tops of her bare feet. She sighed, content.

What a peaceful moment.

Whining for table scraps, naturally, got her attention. Looking down at their terrier pup, Tifa gently commanded “Sit.” before throwing Cloud Jr. an egg yolk which he happily gulped.

In a soft voice, Tifa just _ had _to know, eyes locking with Cloud’s in warmth: “How are your appointments going?”

Cloud needing a moment to think demonstrated that maybe he was uncertain himself. “Mh, I think...” His doctor had commented on Cloud doing better in recent months with shifting his mental state, even if it was little by little. Nodding in satisfaction, Cloud smiled. “It's a long road, but...you're with me too, Tifa.”

Leaning in to capture his lips, her hand was tight atop his shoulder, ruby eyes half-closed and full of love. “Always. We’ve been together for this long, right?” Returning to sip her milk-coffee with a tiny smile, a fun—non-sexual—activity suddenly crossed her mind. “Hey, Cloud...do you wanna try _ that_?”

He began blushing, Tifa nervously giggling at _his_ embarrassment. Yes, yes, he would. But it wasn’t nice of her to tease about his secret hobby, Cloud playfully sticking his tongue out at her.

* * *

Sitting in their bedroom in his purple Wall Market dress, he couldn’t help but sigh. 

“Hang on.” Tifa adjusted it before next moving onto his wig. “Hm. Maybe you need a new one?”

Shrugging, Cloud checked himself out against the full length mirror across from their bed, adjusting the pigtails portion, pleased when it looked just right in his mind. 

“You think we should install one of those ceiling mirrors, someday?”

“Isn’t that _ too _ scandalous?” Tifa couldn’t help her shy nature, not _quite_ over it with sex, either.

“Yeah, that’s true.”, he nodded in agreement, before a faint blush dusted across his cheeks. “Anyway. You’re the only one seeing me like this, so what’s it matter?”

Tifa smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “Hey! Don’t be embarrassed, I don’t mind.” Brightening, she offered in a completely friendly voice, “Do you want to practice walking in your heels?”

He shook his head. Actually, he was almost ready to go again just from her simple kiss.

Tifa caught the fire in the blond’s eyes, but she knew for him it’d be personally awkward, uncomfortable, to do it in the dress.

Maybe it was best to make things clear to her. “Tif, for me, uh, _ that_...” He gestured between them, since gesturing to his junk or her tits would be far too crass. “Isn’t what _ this_”, he gestured to the dress. “Is about.”

She nodded in understanding with an easygoing smile. As usual, cuddling in Cloud’s arms. She didn’t necessarily need sex again so soon—although Cloud could _ very _easily persuade her.

Nuzzling closer, Tifa requested: “You smell good. Can I borrow that perfume sometime?”

“...Huh? I thought you already were.”

“Not me. It must’ve been Yuffie sneaking in a spray when she had to use the bathroom last time she visited us. I guess she thought it was mine.”

Cloud grew visibly uncomfortable, “Erm, right.”

Sighing, she made a face. “Jeez! Aerith and me are the only ones who know. Well, I guess your therapist, too. So who’s Aerith gonna tell? Zack?”

“......”

With Cloud growing silent, she took his hands—those soft evening gloves he wore (recently purchased) sure looked comfy—in her own, atop her lap. Still wearing only her robe, Cloud was making Tifa’s unusually lazy behavior look bad in comparison.

“...Cloud...” Her voice was brimming with love. “They miss you, too. They loved you so much, neither of them _ want _you to mentally beat yourself up like this.” She sighed, “I know it’s not easy and I’m sorry.”

Pulling a hand away from Tifa to wipe wetness out of his eyes, he nodded. “I know.” His voice was shaky. He was so thankful, truthfully, that Tifa wasn’t the type to judge him for...frankly anything in his utterly messed up life.

Still, fleeting mortification jolted his senses, at the thought of his _ other _best friend finding out. Wouldn’t it be best to just rip this stupid dress apart?

Tifa caught his wrist, catching that frustrated glint in his eye. She was so taken aback that she actually spoke informally, childhood country accent slipping through: “C’mon, Cloud! If anythin’, he’d make a quip ‘bout how hot you look!”

“Huh? ...I really look _ that _good?” Clearing his throat and adjusting his voice mid-sentence to sound feminine, like he did that time in Wall Market. 

“Mh.” Tifa smiled gently in reply, fingers curling his soft blond wig, Cloud blushed in response, unsure about what to say that she found him so incredibly cute. Somehow, he was silently pleased. Warm inside.

* * *

His ensemble and makeup long since put away, he lay naked while lingering of perfume (Tifa doesn’t mind at all, liking that scent), greatly enjoying his time in between Tifa’s thighs.

Laying on her back, sprawled out with robe undone, the turn of events were unexpected, but she wasn’t one to complain. A fun position where he could intimately experience her body? Certainly there was nothing about it to mind. Funny how so many months ago, the couple began their slow start of intimacy under the starlight with the _ Highwind _in the distance. How far they’ve come as a couple, since then.

“Wouldn’t you...” Tifa panted heavily, his tongue unrelenting. Sitting upright to slowly cup his balls, intentionally avoiding grabbing higher while smirking, “like the favor returned?”

No need. The goal right now was to make _ her _feel good, his small gesture of appreciation—even this wasn’t enough, frankly—for everything she did for him.

Silently kissing Tifa’s nose, he returned to work. Her breath hitched the moment Cloud’s tongue lightly pressed against her clit. “You’re _ so _sexy...” A breathless offering once he deeply sucked, returning lower to savor her tangy wetness. 

_ So close… _

Biting her lip, haphazardly, shakily, gripping crumpled bed sheets behind her, Tifa’s eyes shut. 

Just a little more. And...

Continuing to bask in Cloud’s offering of heart pounding love and affection, he suddenly bolted upright. He was frowning, slowly catching his breath, abruptly taken off guard by _ something_.

No...not just frowning. Tifa realized, scrambling upright in haste at the realization he was doubled over, gripping his forehead and wincing.

“Cloud? Cloud, are you okay?!”

Her still-trembling—for very different reasons—hand on his shoulder, the blond merely nodded with a wince at her question. All he could do right now.

_ Why does it seem just like _ that_?! Oh, no…what should I do? _

“Sorry.” He chugged a nearby glass of water kept by their nightstand, due to the day’s private activities. “I think...I’m fine now.”

Despite the evident guilt in Cloud’s eyes—how he _hated_ to worry her!—it was too embarrassing to admit an anxiety attack strike at such an inopportune time. Screwing up, again and again, was all he’d do towards Tifa, despite the favor she’d continue holding for him. He could never wrap his head around the _why_, certainly undeserving of his own feelings that blossomed before his preteen years.

“Grr! Don’t scare me like that!” Despite Tifa’s annoyed words, her sinking down into their soft mattress, there was obvious concern written across her face. Cloud chuckled lightly, joining her, moist lips slowly locking.

“It’s always the wrong way around.”, Cloud sighed.

“Hm?”

“I want...to be there for _ you _for once. I hate using up your good faith like this.”

She’d hear none of it, her eyes catching that Cloudy Wolf adorning her ring finger. Smiling, kissing the blond’s cheek, her fingers interlaced with his. “Let’s go grab dinner?”

After killing some time earlier reading and channel surfing, it was best to beat the evening crowds, if it could be helped. Getting out for a spell certainly _would _be healthier than just lazing about their villa all day.

* * *

The evening sea breeze simply couldn’t be beat. 

Hand in hand in between nibbles of food stall goodies they shared—cheesy bacon sliders and chocolate fudge ice cream, the couple sat along the sands of Costa del Sol. Not a big deal, when tomorrow was laundry day. It would be a day full of small errands that meant they wouldn’t wind up _complete_ homebodies once more.

A mostly deserted stretch of beach while stars merrily twinkled in the sky, certainly tourists and townspeople alike were lining up by the dozen at the local restaurants. Just another busy night, before the work week started anew tomorrow.

“Casual is fine too, huh?” Cloud couldn’t help nuzzle closer to Tifa once a sudden breeze picked up, ruffling the edges of her sky-blue sundress. Cloud himself wore a white half-unbuttoned beach shirt and tan shorts. The weather was cooler at night by a slim margin.

She peacefully gazed towards twinkling stars, never tiring of this scenery...Cloud taking her moment of distraction to not-so-discreetly nibble another juicy slider.

“Hey, I was saving that one!” A playful shoulder punch in retaliation.

“There’s, like, 5 left!” He stuck out his tongue. “Besides, our ice cream will melt if we don’t finish it soon.”

“If _ that’s _the case...” Tifa quieted her own laughter to whisper in his ear, “What do you say we finish these then get home? We can take that bath we talked about earlier.”

Laughing within her comfortable embrace and nodding, Cloud simply _loved_ the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Next time around is the conclusion to my **True Desire Made Clear** Series. Please look forward to it❤️


End file.
